Scars never heal
by Financialdragon
Summary: "He remembered all All- might said those words to him, the irony. The heir to one for all, couldn't be saved by the symbol of peace… Looking at the sky Izuku smiled once more, before he heard a deafening crack"
1. Chapter 1

" _Someone could be injured and passing out somewhere in this world right now. It's frustrating, but, I'm human too. I can't save people I can't reach, but that's all the more reason to stand and smile…" - All Might._

" _Sorry It's fine… I'm fine. Don't cry." - Izuku Midoriya_

" _Let's capture All for One properly this time." - Naomasa Tsukauchi_

" _From the entrance exam, to the fitness test, combat training, the League of Villains attack, the sports festival, internships, the Hosu incident, and the final exams… A lot happened but my first semester at U.A is over, and summer vacation is about to begin. But that just doesn't mean we can just thing about having fun. We need to be prepared for the impending evil. In order to become true heros. We do not just have time to just stand around." - Izuku Midoriya._

These words were spoken as the first semester of U.A were about to end. The next journey was about to begin, and most of all, the perilous Journey of the class 1-A was just starting…

As Kacchan struggled to walk down the streets, his stomach wrapped around with gauze and wrap, a fierce light seemed to be present in his eyes. He looked around the streets as if someone was challenging his supreme omnipotence, his mind turned into a linear story. Flashbacks of him standing on top of Izuku, how Izuku fought alongside him in the USJ attack, how Izuku got utterly destroyed in the festival by Half n' Half, then the final exams. A sharp pain was sent up his teeth as he snapped out of the flashback as he noticed he was grinding his teeth in anger. As he thought of his old 'friend' Deku, anger sprouted in him. He absolutely loathed the shit stain. "That shitstain only beat me once in U.A! I'll destroy him, he thinks he can steal my style?! I'LL BEAT HIM LIKE I BEAT HALF N' HALF. COMPLETELY BROKEN!" Angered continued to sprout in Katsuki's chest. Primal anger, he needed to be the Alpha male, if Deku lost to Half n' Half, he could certainly destroy Deku without a doubt… He continued to walk though he didn't notice sweat formulating upon his clammy like hands as he continued to ball them into a fist. Cracking would be heard from that location as he continued to walk, a menacing pout forming on his face. As he walked down Dagobah Beach he noticed something, the trash that used to lay waste upon the white sand seemed to disperse (As it was his first time taking the Scenic route to his home). Shrugging off his backpack and pulling out his phone his fingers slammed upon the keyboard on the cold surface of the cracked phone screen. A text conversation saying,

'Bakugo: I'll be arriving home late today'

'Mother(Hag): Whatever. If I sense any type of drugs on you I'll personally give you a smacking.'

'Bakugo: Whatever.'

As he tossed his phone into his bag he hopped over a fence, ignoring the big sign that stated, 'Jumping off or across the big fence is prohibited!'. Walking down the beach the 'Explosion King' noticed his hands were perspiring in great amounts. Growling his thoughts somehow trailed back to Deku, and how he was praised for his quirk… 'How did the little shitstain get a quirk anyways? 'Develop late' my fucking ASS. I bet the green crap basket can't even get a quirk.' As he continued to think a small smile tugged at his lips. It wasn't a happy go lucky smile like Izuku… It was something far more menacing as if he found something comedic almost. "HAH. MAYBE THE SHITSTAIN DID KILL HIMSELF" As those words pounded in his head multiple times, his left temple now searing hot. His hands clutched at his hair as he pulled on his, his red eyes proceeded to grow small. This was a look of an insane man. Thoughts of Deku getting burnt, impaled, tortured till his entire vessel of his quirk cracked strengthened him with vigour, steam rolled off upon his hair as he continued to laugh. Noticing he needed to blow off steam his hands slid off his head, sweat dripping down his head right and left temple, leaving burnt marks upon his head. Walking towards the shore of the beach, his eyes still driven with anger his wrists proceeded to bump together. Cocking his elbows back Bakugo proceeded to lunge his right leg forth, leaning upon his he thrusted his joint hands together and yelled upon the top of his lungs, " **LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!"** the scream was that of a lion roaring, a primal yet feral roar to warn all other animals of the world, it was king. as Bakugo finally released his stress a massive explosion ripped through his hands, as the blast emitted from his hands, the water split and came crashing down, converging together. Panting, Bakugo smiled at his power, this was the power to truly rival Half n' Half, and to truly murder the shitstain Deku. Looking down at the water he noticed a glare popping up- wait no two, three, four glares popping up from the ocean. Whatever they were it was annoying, covering his eyes he squinted to see dead fish rising upon on top of the surface of the ocean. Chuckling ever so slightly Bakugo rubbed the remainder of his sweat upon his pants as he went to grab his backpack and walk down the beach shore to return home…

Tenya Iida was jogging down the street. His glasses left a glare as he jogged down the streets near U.A. As he continued to jog a flashback occurred as he sauntered down the streets.

" _Tenya! We'll see you soon!" Izuku exclaimed, a bright smile was plastered onto the equally bright boy. His green hair swaying softly. The elitist runner smiled as he waved his arms, attempting to say a motivational speech. "Yes Midoriya! And you too, Uraraka! Work your best so you may persevere the hardships of life. As all the teachers said to us today: 'PLUS ULTRA!'" Tenya said, shooting his right arm up in the air, his left still slightly sore from the Hosu incident. Uraraka giggled as his crazy arm movements, following with a chuckle from Izuku. "Yeah, Tenya! Way to go!" As the train arrived the three split apart._

Resuming back to reality Tenya slammed his foot upon the pavement, feeling a rubbing sensation of the soles of his shoes, he stopped in front of a pure white building, pivoting Tenya cleared his throat and would walk in. As he walked in Tenya smoothed the front of his shirt and made his posture go rigid. As he did this he arrived at the front desk. "Hello, ma'am! Tenya Iida checking in for Tensei Iida!" The petite nurse answered with a smile, she looked tired as she shifted back rummaging through multiple files. "Ah, yes Ingenium… A shame what happened to him, he's in room A12, right over there" She said, her index fingers pointing towards the room. "Thank you!" Tenya said, bowing multiple times before jogging towards the room. Walking in he cleared his throat as he looked at his brother, former hero Ingenium, the white walls looked all too familiar to him. Visiting his brother time and time again took a toll on him, his strict facade melted into that of a lost puppy, the glare from his glasses wasn't the only glare leaving a shine, a singular tear strolled down his cheek. "Tensei. Brother. How are you?" He said, his head tilting downwards towards the body clad in a gown. "Hey… It's my successor…" A weak voice interrupted the thoughts racing through Tenya's head. "Tensei… Why must you say it as if you're going to die…?" Tenya said, his teeth grinded upon each other, making a slight popping down. "This technically _is_ the death for me. The only thing I can do now is step aside and let the new generation take my name." Tensei said, a bittersweet smile tugged upon his lips as Tenya's entire professional facade now started to crumble and break... Tears started to roll down his cheeks. A pained grunt was all Tensei could reply with, Tenya rushed over to his brothers side. "Stay with me… The doctors said you shouldn't fall asleep… especially if you feel tired in this time" He said, his voice cracked and crumbled. Coughing out blood Tensei replied with a smile, looking around Tenya tried to find something, anything to help his brother. He looked at the forest of wires hooked upon his lifeless body, he looked at a button with 'IV' taped lazily upon the button. Tenya wanted to press it, he wanted to slam the button so his brother wouldn't feel any pain. He couldn't take up the name Ingenium, he wasn't worthy enough. His brother was 10x braver than Tenya, then another flashback slammed into Tenya.

 _As Kenji Tsuragamae left the room, the chief of police Tenya laid upon his bed. Sighing he looked at Izuku, a grave look on his face, as well as Todoroki. Izuku, noticing Tenya was staring at him, softly asked "When are you… taking the surgery, ya know… for the arm" He asked sheepishly. Tenya sighed once more as he looked at the dotted pattern of the ceiling "Tomorrow…" He felt something welling up in his gut, he tried to dissipate the feeling and attempt to ward it off but it was no use. Todoroki looked at Tenya and attempted to offer a small smile. "You'll be fine"..._

" _You'll be fine," The words echoed upon his head, he instantly thought of the horrible body of Tensei lida…_

' _You'll be fine…' His hand drifted towards left arm, wincing in pain the horrible feeling in his chest continued to grow._

' _You'll be fine' The dam broke, Tenya looked at the panels above him, his eyes starting to well up in tears. He wouldn't be fine, he couldn't convince himself. Shaking his head he started to cry, first it was a single tear then whimpers, then a sob. Shaking his head… "I won't be fine, Todoroki, this is my first scar…"_

Looking at the body of Tensei, he continued to cry, his voice cracking. "I… can't be Ingenium, I can't be a great hero like you. When you retired from being a pro hero, you didn't cry. Y-you were professional. And yet I cry and wail over a simple surgery. T-Tensei, I must decline your offer to be Ingenium!" Tenya shouted as he fell upon his knees, his head being covered by his hands.

"Tenya. Stop. Just because you cry doesn't mean you're a failure. It's okay to show expression. You won't be Ingenium, you'll be something _more_. The moment you wanted to be a hero was the moment I knew that you would reach farther than any of the Lida family. Because, you are the bravest of them all" Tensei said, his hoarse voice directed to Tenya.

"Tensei…"

Izuku would be seen on the train, his eyes filled with nervous energy, his hands clutching one of the straps of his backpack. His first semester in U.A finally ended, he could relax now- no. He couldn't relax, grabbing his bright yellow, red, and white backpack. Shuffling through multiple notebooks, he grabbed a coffee stained notebook- wait no, that wasn't coffee stained, it looked like it was burnt. A red title read: "Hero analysis for the future No. 13", flipping through the plethora of pages Izuku grabbed his pencil and flipped to a blank page, his eyes just barely glancing at the autograph from All might.

Looking out the window, Izuku was blinded as he exited the tunnel. The bright lights of the sun bursting through the window, grunting Izuku naturally brought his arms to cover his eyes before adjusting to the glare that the sun gave off. Adjusting the vision Izuku's pencil would drift towards the soft paper material, a single mark was made, before the mark turned into a shaky line, before it jerked forward and ripped the paper. The train halted into a halt, dropping his book Izuku looked around in fear, his pupils shrunk, full cowl starting to shoot up his legs in an instant. As the train stopped an explosion would proceed to rock the entire train. Standing up, Izuku shoved his book in his backpack, before looking around, all was silent due to utter confusion. As the silence continued for a mere second, a scream was heard, then the crushing of bones, then a feral screech. Rousing himself from his complete shock, Izuku pushed passed the people who were running the opposite direction, ushering them out at the same time. Upon entering the first cart of the train, Izuku saw hulking figures, about 5 of them, wings sprouting out of each hulking figure. Upon closer glance, they looked like dragons, but as Izuku used full cowl to rush in he found a visible brain on each head of the figures. _T-they're nomu's_ … A wave of fear sprouted in Izuku's chest, hiding behind the doorway he squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't move, his entire body shut down, his body breaking into a cold sweat. R _-remember what all might s-said. A hero's legs moved before the hero knew it…_ A revelation slammed into Izuku, he wasn't moving, he was scared, he couldn't move. He saw multiple train conductors running away, Izuku desperately wanted to go in that direction. Full cowl coursed through his veins, as he was about to bolt for the exit, before he heard a cry! Slamming himself into a stop, he pivoted and saw a small girl wedged between a fallen chair, cuts from broken glass piercing into her cheek. She seemed to have a doll in her hands.

Izuku looked at the girl, desperation glazing both of their eyes. _DAMNIT. DAMNIT DAMNIT_ Izuku desperately wanted to go through the exit, but he couldn't hesitating ever so slightly he shook his head before he knew it he was already at the nomus, a smile slowly took over his fear stricken face. "Don't touch her, you bullies!" Tears flooded through Izuku's eyes, full cowl barely nudged the nomu, but that was all Izuku needed, he would shout at the little girl to run, and she did, she didn't look back, nor hesitate. It filled Izuku with a slight sadness, no thanks, but he saved a person. And that was a hero's work, right? But now how was Izuku going to get out of this situation?

 _The nomu's were most likely made by the league of villains- assuming that the recklessness of the nomu's caused a warning symbol for other heroes they should be here any minute!_ \- Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt excruciating pain blowing through his arm. Screaming Izuku looked at the damage dealt to his arms, his shrunken pupils growing into a more minuscule size, his vision turned blurry as he found bone sticking out of his elbow. He most likely stayed in that punching formation after distracting the nomu's and saving the little girl. Staggering back his arm instinctively reached to clutch his elbow. Bad idea, looking up, his tear-stained face met a giant black fist, his vision blurred into a mirage of colors: Red, white, and green. His head jerked back as he slammed into a wall, his body started to limp, before a nomu ran up to him, screeching, its eyes met Izuku, tilting its head the nomu lifted up the One for all user, using him as a trophy to signal the other nomu's, before flinging Izuku to the window, the window cracked as Izuku's limp body slammed into the glass. Albeit being barely conscious, Izuku felt something boiling in his stomach, his contents spilled out of his stomach as white, red, and green fluids dribbled down his mouth, coughing out large contents of the liquid. Shaking his head Izuku groaned in pain as he felt his body being lifted up again, he was thrown into the window again, but this time the glass gave way and shattered, cutting the one for all user's body, embedding itself into his skin. Izuku looked down in pain, to see a large piece of glass ripping through his chest region. Coughing up blood once more he felt his limp body feel a rush of vertigo coursing through its body. No longer he felt the rush of full cowling, but pain and burning, as he was sent plummeting down towards the floor, he thought to himself one thought _D-did I buy enough time?_ His eyes widened as guilt then rushed through him once more, " _Someone could be injured and passing out somewhere in this world right now. It's frustrating, but, I'm human too. I can't save people I can't reach, but that's all the more reason to stand and smile…"_ He remembered all All- might said those words to him, the irony. The heir to one for all, couldn't be saved by the symbol of peace… Looking at the sky Izuku smiled once more, before he heard a deafening crack, as his body slammed onto the floor, blood now started to rush out of his stomach, and mouth. He heard a distant word, it seemed familiar… 'Deku.. Dek… De-' Since when did Ochako get here?

=-BREAK=-


	2. Chapter 2

As Uraraka waved at Deku and Lida, she changed direction and headed towards her train. Clearing her throat her brave smile faltered, as it was the end of the first semester of U.A, Uraraka wouldn't be able to see Lida, and Deku anymore… Deku. Her face flushed when her mind came across that name, slapping her cheeks gently multiple times willing her blush to go away, she didn't know how that plain faced boy had such a charm to him. He seemed plain, yes. But whenever he was in his costume, when he goes out of his way to help others he just seemed so… Attractive. He wasn't as good looking as Todoroki, or maybe even some of the other boys in the class but everyone had to agree he was one of the most, sweet, kind hearted, and gentle peers anyone could ever have. When those thoughts invaded her mind she instantly thought of Kacchan- er Bakugo, that man…Was scary. And a big jerk! Looking back at Deku's fading out silhouette she felt a slight pang of guilt for the greek haired boy. Whenever he looked at Bakugo, he seemed so... Jumpy, she knew they had a childhood together, but to the point where Deku couldn't manage eye contact for 5 seconds? Taking another sigh of breath she entered her train.

[BREAK]

As Uraraka jogged towards her apartment lobby, she greeted multiple familiar faces, a smile still plastered weakly on her face. Tapping her boots and activating her quirk, she started to jog up the stairs. Going up the winding, and narrow hall she reached her apartment door. Her fingers drifted towards the door, rapping slowly against them. Waiting multiple seconds she heard… Silence, frowning, a concerned glance was shot at the door. Pushing on the doorknob she heard the door creak open, swinging it open she cleared her throat and said: "Mom? Dad? I'm here!" Deactivating her quirk, she pushed her toe on the back of her boots and pushed them off, silence, once more. "Mom? Dad?" Turning the corner she noticed a yellow sticky note on the table, tilting her head she saw written letters that was easily identifiable as her father's handwriting, it read: _Mom and I are out right now, dinner is in the fridge. The house is yours for the day! (No boys.)_ Relief suddenly pushed out of her chest, by now she was used to fearing the worst. But this was an innocent date between her parents. Throwing her backpack towards the couch, and making it lamely limp against the side she grabbed a remote and flicked the 'On' button. Naturally her family was poor, so they could only afford two channels, the news, and others she really didn't care about. But she didn't mind. _Oooo, a live. Wonder what's happening?_ The moment she rose the volume, she heard an ear deafening explosion. Instantly hooked Uraraka shifted closer, noticing it was a birds eye view, and very noisy, she assumed it was a helicopter. Narrowing her eyes a gasp arose from her throat, she heard screaming, and screeching. Noticing big, bulky figures thrashing about in the train her thoughts went to the Noumus. A shock rippled through her, as fear then replaced it, she knew that train number. She didn't believe it, still fear ridden she put her face in front of the T.V, hoping it wasn't true… As she saw the Cameraman zoomed into the scene, her face went pale. It was the train, the train Deku rode, and he was in the that cart. HE WAS IN THE CART. "Nonononononono" Muttered Ochako, putting on her shoes in a hasty manner, Ochako started to dash down the stairs, she couldn't risk using her quirk, she didn't have a provisional licence. Running down the stairs while tapping her boots she felt an increased speed boost. Lunging out the lobby, she bounded towards the direction of the train, gasping for air she saw tracks, but at the same time she saw black and grey smoke, accompanied with orange embers. Gasping as she saw the scene, there was no heroes, or any police. This was a job for Uravity!- As she got ready to jump she heard a small 'crack' before a blood curdling scream entering her ears. "..." Her face went pale, that voice… sounded familiar. Another blood curdling scream, but this time followed after a slam. Then a shatter of glass. A glowing green… lump flew out of the train. "... D-deku?" Of course. Deku was the one out of all people locked into combat with the villains, it had to be the boy she was fantasizing about. But he didn't seem to be alive, the green energy surrounding him wasn't present, his arm dangled in a weird way, he was covered in blood and… Vomit. All colour present drained from her skin…The smoke and embers weren't present, her vision tunneled onto the one thing she cared about. _I-If I can just… touch him I can save him_ she screamed out a scream of desperation, as she bounded towards Deku, her fingers out reached, she didn't know she screamed on top of her lungs. "DEKU" She felt her fingers touch his wet cheek, a slap ringing out: "Activa-"

It was too late. She couldn't reach him in time… She stayed in that position, her vision blurred, she was out of breath. She didn't dare to look down at her friend. Tears already streamed down her face.. Forcing her neck down, she saw a mangled body with green hair. A shriek of pure terror arose from her throat, silence. Everything was silent, but then the screeching resumed, luckily no Noumus decided to jump out the train, but continued to wreak havoc in the train inside. Uraraka forced her head up. Taking shaky breaths, she took Izuku and gingerly activated her quirk, carrying him she forced her tired and screaming legs to safety. Collapsing against a wall, Uraraka gasped for breath, pressing her hand against her chest, looking down, reality flushed back into her head once more. "Oh shi-"

=-BREAK=-

White. Everything was white. He couldn't feel anything, he didn't want to feel anything, the only thing he remembered… what did he remember? "Mmm-..." Izuku was silence due to extreme pain, his eyes widened shock, his pupils shrunk as he remained still, hoping that the pain faded away. Something restricted his movements, his chest gently rose, and settled, he continued to action. He was conscious, and he could sense his surroundings, but he couldn't move. A feeble attempt was made to speak, but no sound came out, what was happening? Using his limited vision, Izuku pressed his teeth together, he only saw darkness. He felt something, something cold running up his spine, his breathing hitched. As he felt a cold chill running up and down his spine he saw a luminous figure in the corner of his eyes. With this, fear sprouted in his chest the figure shifted forward. Izuku's pupils grew small in fear, he couldn't move. _Come on… something…. SOMETHING!_ His fingers couldn't twitch, the demon then proceeded to lunge forward and his vision went black

=-BREAK=-

Authors note: I. Am in a complete slump right now, I have ideas yes, but executing them is my main dilemma, this is my first time writing a book, please have mercy on me. Other than that, have a good day


	3. Chapter 3

Our hero in training would be seen slumped against a seat in the waiting room of the hospital, something would be seen clutched in her hands. That something would be a pink phone, clutched under the merciless grip of its owner. And quite frankly, the gravity user was trembling harder than a small earthquake. Her clammy fingers would be seen hovering across a digital keyboard, sweat dripping down her forehead and onto her cheeks. She had been talking to people in the class 1-A group chat, discussing the 'hot topic', the attack on Deku's train.

 **[PINKY]:**

Holy shit guys, did u see the news?! There's a villain attack going on some train!

 **[THE RED ROCK]:**

Yea, im watching it rn. It was pretty brtual tbh.

brtal*

brutal*

That wasn't manly…

 **[LORD EXPLOSION MURDER]:**

How the fuck did I get into this chat again? FUCK WHOEVER ADDED ME BACK, I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO ANY EXTRAS.

 _*Lord explosion murder has left the chat*_

 **[Cellophane]:**

What a ray of sunshine that man is.

 **[Electro-dolt]**

Aside from mr explodey here, i hope no one seriously got hurt.

 **[Tenya!]:**

Hai! Hopefully, the citizens of the trains are alright, and look! All might, Kamui woods, and Mount lady are there clearing out the nomus. Thank goodness the hero's got to the location in time, because they were needed! I-

[Tenya!]:

If they had came too late, somebody could have gotten injured!

 **[Just call me Tsu…]:**

You type too much Tenya., but sadly I have to agree with him, no one was gravely injured, well that's what the reporter says.

 **[Tenya!]:**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SADLY?!

 **[Just call me Tsu…]:**

Nothing~

 **[URAVITY!]:**

Guys… there was someone injured…

 **[Todoroki:]**

Interesting, how do you know?

 **[Tokoyami.]:**

I am interested as well, this is a surprising revelation.

 **[Electro-dolt]:**

Wait… actually?

 **[Earbuddy]:**

I mean, why else would she be saying that?

 **[Electro-dolt]:**

My bad, hehe.

 **[PINKY]:**

Who is it?

 **[URAVITY!]:**

Come to the Musutafu general hospital to find out, and quickly, please.

 **[THE RED ROCK]:**

Cryptic...

 **[PINKY]:**

Alrighty!

 **[Tenya!]:**

I feel as if this is a bad omen, fellow classmates!

And with this, Ochako clicked the power button once, and the entire screen went black. She took multiple deep breaths attempting to stifle her sobs, but she just couldn't. Tears streamed down her eyes, and her hands ran through her hair. The sickening crack of Deku's bones continued to repeat in her head in an endless loop of pain and torment. Her chest rose and fell erratically as she continued to silently sob until her friends' arrival. The dark consuming her vision, as she eventually fell asleep, slumped against her chair…

Then came the dreams.

 _Deku's head laid upon her lap, blood, drool, tears and vomit coated his chest and neck. But she didn't care, all she looked at was the mangled body that rested upon her. "D-deku?" She whimpered, "D-deku?! W-wake up, please!" Albeit being in a dream, Ochako felt as if her chest was going to burst, guilt-stricken._

 _She pressed his head against her stomach, a single drop of water dropped in Izuku's hair, then another one, and then a stream of tears gently landed upon his soft, green, hair. "DEKU!" She then buried her head into his hair, her hands clawing at his chest, attempting to feel some sort of heartbeat. "WAKE UP, YOU'RE OKAY, RIGHT?!" She wasn't able to feel a heartbeat. The guilt clawing at her chest then burst out of her mouth: "Waaaaaaaah!" Her voice resonated through the dreamscape she envisioned._

 _Deku then opened his eyes, and offered a small smile, saying: "Uraraka, wake up! Wake up!"_

The gravity manipulator's eyes opened, her body shooting upwards. She felt something connect with her head, a sickening 'CRACK' emitted in the silent lobby. "Holy shit!" Her pink, bubbly friend would be seen lying on her bottom, wincing in pain at what just smacked her. "M-mina! A-are you alright?" Uraraka exclaimed, rushing over to her friend. "Damn, Ura, your hits hurt. But other than that I'm fine!" Replied her pink, quirky friend.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I heard there was someone actually injured in the attack?" A calm and collected voice forced itself into the ambiance of the waiting room, Uraraka looked up to see a crowd surrounding her and Mina (the crowd consisting of Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Tenya, Todoroki, Denki, Hanta, and Kyouka.) Smoothing out her shirt, a red-faced Ochako greeted Todoroki with a small bow and nodded, her head feeling very light.

"Y-yeah, and all of you know him" Instantly, worry filled everyone's faces, was it a hero? A classmate? A teacher? Another foreign voice spoke up towards the children "Visiting hours end at about 6 o'clock, you have about an hour left." Looking at the nurse who said that the group nodded slowly. "Well then Uraraka, lead the way." Piped up the black feathered bird. "R-right." Uraraka stammered, slowly heading towards the room Izuku was placed in.

"What the hell?!" Was, essentially everyone's reaction to who was bedridden. Even Todoroki's stoic wall crumbled, a frown placed upon his forehead and a look of concern. "Wh- _where_?" He softly asked, looking at the boy placed on the bed. Uraraka couldn't answer, instead, she buried her head in Tenya's chest, sobbing her eyes out. Kirishima wasn't taking it well, his entire body hardened as he entered the room, his jaw went slack, and then slammed against each other grinding his teeth. "Who. The. _Fuck_. Hurt. Our. Midoriya." Tokoyami just looked, his expression almost identical to Todoroki's "...". Mina's usual bouncy energy drained, and turned into more of a depressed state, hesitantly walking up to Midoriya. "What the hell…". Kyouka's carefree expression broke and turned into a frown, then a slight whimper, and a sob. Denki bit the bottom of his lip, their Midoriya was injured. He took a step towards his ear jack wielding friend and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Hey, Jirou, if you want to spe-" He was then tackled by a sobbing mess that was unable to bear the scene in front of her. He sucked in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back. Tsuyu felt sick, she felt her contents building up in her stomach and about to throw it out, before taking deep breaths. Sero just stood there in shock, his arms dangling by his side.

Izuku's body looked like a worn out puppet, cast away by its owner. Wires were connected to him, pumping in pain killers and other drugs. His eyes were tightly closed, his breath erratic, yet shallow. His injuries were another story, cuts would be seen spread across his body, multiple deep gashes embedding itself into his torso and arms. A large gash would be seen placed right on his stomach, running from one end to another in a diagonal matter. Bruises were littered across his body. Casts wrapped around his forearms and legs.

 _Beep...Beep…..beep…...beep_. The heart monitor seemed to grow slower and slower each second, worry growing into the people present in the room. Multiple thoughts ran 60 miles per hour for each student. _How are we going to tell this to his mother?... Will he come back to the hero course? He can pull through, right? Our Midoriya got this!... Will he survive?_

Yet their thoughts were interrupted, when a single broken and shattered voice whimpered: " _I-is my Izuku in there?"_ When the feminine voice said 'Izuku', her already high pitched voice cracked over a thousand times.


End file.
